The Windsinger
"...the winds are changing..." http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1154710 The Windsinger is one of The Eleven, and reigns over The Windswept Plateau and the Wind Flight. His home is the Cloudsong, but he likes to travel from time to time. He is currently on an epic journey across the continent.Weekly Q&A Apr 03, 2015 Description The Windsinger is an elongated, wingless dragon. His body is pale green and its length is lined with darker green spines. Ethereal, wispy clouds bunch about his neck, limbs, and tail. He resembles a Spiral in body structure and head shape. He is among the largest of the deities, and is the biggest in terms of length.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/89#post_12839785 First Age The Windsinger is one of the First Four, along with The Earthshaker, The Flamecaller, and The Tidelord. They were the first of the Eleven to be birthed into the world. He and the rest of the Four decided to end the magical chaos that had birthed them, spending the next few millennia forming the world into their own images. Over this period of time, the Windsinger traced lines of air currents around the globe, crafting clouds as if painting them with a colossal brush. Though the Four were happy with their combined efforts, they were not without their differing opinions on the direction their young planet should take. The Windsinger believed that air should be the prevalent element. He proclaimed that "The air should be filled with a thousand screaming vortexes, singing a song that the Heavens will never forget." Concerned only with their own campaigns, the First Four bickered and quarreled over the planet, until bitter conjecture turned to combat. The Windsinger warred with the Tidelord, stirring up roiling, violent storms. The cataclysmic energy created by their relentless attacks made the clouds themselves swell with anger. It was not long until the charged mass expelled a horrendous cascade of electric tempests, as well birthing a frustrated Stormcatcher. Stunned by the event, the Tidelord and Windsinger abated, unaware of how to handle this new threat. The First Four's warring had brought immense stress onto their planet, leaving it in far worse shape than when it had been newly-formed. Unrestrained energies were being exhibited in their extremes everywhere the Windsinger looked. The relentless ejection of magical energy had not gone unnoticed, attracting a darkness known as the Shade that sought to inhale the magical life from their home. With the arrival of the Shade, the Windsinger fought alongside the seven other deities to protect his home from its hunger. For hundreds of years they fought, finally eradicating the last remnants of the Shade. After the truce, the deities lent their remaining strength to blanket the earth in a magical shield. With this combined energy, it was enough to protect the earth from another attack from the Shade. The Windsinger fused his body with the other deities to create the World Pillar.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=6 Second Age The Windsinger was not seen during the Second Age, instead slumbering in the Pillar for its entirety.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=7 Third Age The Windsinger was again not present until the very end of the Third Age. At the turning of the age, The Arcanist shattered the Pillar and the First Eight were finally returned to the world after many years.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=12 Age of Flight Rising At the beginning of this age, all of the Eleven but the Earthshaker abandoned the sanctity of the Pillar and went their separate ways. The Gods gave their various reasons for wanting to go, but the Windsinger left not with a word, but a thought: "I will create thousands of children, ... the air will be cleansed and painted in a plethora of colored brushes. My flight will carry the stories of the realm, and tell of its history. A pity that the others will never know a similar joy." He traveled south and found a slab of the destroyed Pillar in bamboo covered plateus, he decided to create new beings, made in his image, to guard the slab of the pillar that still held some power of his. Thus, the first Wind Dragons were born. Each successive generation that was born, the more attuned they became to the Wind Element. Becoming devoted to the slab, The Windsinger, and the Windswept Plateau, now, one thousand years into the age, seek to exert The Windsinger's dominance over the rest of the clans that now dominate the world.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=19 Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Windsinger's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of his personality and way of speaking. *"The wind and arcane flights painting the sky in swirling clouds and mystical energies is a sight to behold! ::I've always wondered how these islands float. It's not by my power; how strange and wonderful! ::True, we were briefly pushed away from such mysteries, back to our land and skies. And true, arcane blasts began to take down kites in The Plateau, but the this little kerfuffle has passed and our goal is once again in sight!" - in response to a Wind/Arcane dominance battle thread.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1153111/3#post_5536434 *"East to west or west to east, there's an exciting journey to be had!" - in response to the Wind lore story, A New Direction.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266136 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Windsinger found on site. The First Four.jpg The Shade vs The Eight.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Windsinger.jpg|Windsinger Jigsaw puzzle Windsinger Icon.png|The Windsinger's account profile icon Playful Windsinger Puppet.png|Playful Windsinger Puppet Windsinger Painted Vase.png|Windsinger Painted Vase Windsinger Vista.png|Vista: Windsinger Trivia *At one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Windsinger's is theorized to have been Ghurab.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Windsinger formed the third slab of the Pillar from the bottom. *The Windsinger's official colors are Seafoam / Spring / Aqua according to his dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=3&tab=dragon&did=3 *According to the site's description for the Twisting Crescendo, there was a time long before the dragons' clans were formed when "the gods of air and ice quarreled", causing a storm that has lasted for thousands of years. This is most likely a reference to the Windsinger and the Icewarden, even though the two flights are not elemental rivals (Fire and Earth, Light and Shadow, etc.). *The Windsinger is one of the two dragon deities that doesn't have wings. The other is the Earthshaker. *The Windsinger is one of 6 deities that has the name of his flight in his title. **Additionally, these 6 deities are evenly split between male gods (The Earthshaker, The Icewarden, and The Windsinger) and female gods (The Plaguebringer, The Shadowbinder, and The Lightweaver). * Windsinger is often affectionately called Noodledad or Noodlepapa by his flight *The Windsinger changed his account's broadcast message on February 22nd, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "Follow the breeze - Adventure time at The Wyrmwound!". Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven